The rescue of soldier Electra
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: After 33 years in prison, and some Decepticons and Megatron escaping from jail. The leader of the Decepticons kidnap his daughter, a ninjabot working on Elite, intending to use her as a weapon. The ninjabots prepare to bring her back. Among recruits , two young femmes with important connection with the kidnapped femme. Have the ninjabots success?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The rescue of soldier Electra **  
><strong>Universe: TFA with small influences MTMTE and G1 <strong>  
><strong>Rated: T <strong>  
><strong>Warnings: Contains mech relation x femme (canon x canon and canon x oc). Contain slash, but it will be some very light. Strong involvement of ocs, ooc, AU. <strong>  
><strong>Summary: After 33 years in prison , some Decepticons and Megatron escaping from jail. The leader of the Decepticons kidnap his daughter, a ninjabot working on Elite, intending to use her as a weapon. The ninjabots prepare to bring her back. Among recruits , two young femmes with important connection with the kidnapped femme. Have the ninjabots success? And what Megatron will do with this femme ? <strong>  
><strong>couples: <strong>  
><strong>Insinuated: Bulkead x Jazz ; Blurr x Bumblebee; Past Jetifire x oc; <strong>  
><strong>Explicit : Prowl x Sari, Ratchet x Arcee; Wing x Drift <strong>

Wing P.O.V.  
>" Already 33 years have passed since the Decepticons were defeated again. The most dangerous are in jail . But even then were still some remnants . Till today , only managed to capture Blackaracnia . We thought we were safe . We thought there would be another undercover traitor as Shockwave among us . Only illusion. Had another traitor.<br>He was small . Barely unnoticed . He let Megatron , Shockwave , Blitzwing , Lugnut to escape . This is the latest prisoners . Not to mention the ancient prisoners. Like Astrotrain , Reflector , Cyclonus and the fearful Galvatron , that many consider the most insane of Megatron 's disciple . Who was the traitor? Many speculations . Lot even . Stronger currents believe Wheelie , a janitor who worked at the prison.

A strategically located employment. And a function passing almost unnoticed in the optical of society . A spy had such ease of concealment . He fled after the escape . Was highlighted a team of Elites and Ninja corps . Were there Blurr , Electra , Firestar, Chromia , I , Drift , Dai Atlas, Bumblebee , Optimus Prime, Cliffjumper , Sideswipe . Ad was in command the commander Jazz . Worst was not just that. On the trail , they took Electra . Reasons still be exposed . And were the darkest I could think of . That Primus to protect her of the enemy . And protect her family as well . "

Meanwhile , in the ninjabots ' dojo ...

Mayara P.O.V.  
>" Another day of work. Clear the place , arrange everything , pay bills . Caretaker 's life is not very easy . Since I got here , I got the heaviest part of the work , which is the cleaning . My sister was promoted to main caretaker . She gets the red tape. She was lucky . Before her , the office was occupied by Drift . He was competent in finance . But his conditional arrest over and he could be accepted into the Elite( he is a former decepticon ) . The ninjabots has two destinations : either become members of the Elite or teachers . Can only be a teacher with 300-year of training . Only have 5 teachers here.<p>

The rest is in Elite . Except me and my sis . We're young . Sis can be an Elite member if she wants . But she does not want . Prefer working here and perfect to become a teacher. She has studied more . I think it's to compensate for the end of dating . Her former boyfriend finished with her a year ago . Was good people . His name was Jetfire .

It 's probably because she refused to do interface before bonding ceremony . Daddy must have died of joy that day . I bet a barrel of energon . My father is a good person . He 's just boring . I think what is trauma he had impregnated the mother by accident . Then he is strict with us . Few ninjas are cool here . I love my friends Wing and Drift . They are the cutest couple of Cybertron . Wing is one of our few teachers . I love training with him , he is a sweet energon mech . Others are teachers Dai Atlas sensei ( the most experienced , say he was the first student Yoketron sensei ) , Springer , Moonracer (she uses the cyber naginata as anyone , that envy ! ) and Flare up .  
>It was to be a very calm day . Only that day would change our lives forever . Forever same . "<br>Narrator P.O.V.  
>" After the flight of the Decepticons , the head of Elite met . The main plan was to try to capture Megatron and Shockwave . After all, they are the heads of the Decepticons . This was accepted by all. And the rest of the decepticons could be killed . However , Jazz questioned Sentinel Magnus about the safety of the plan . After all , they could lose Electra . Magnus xenophobic said it was indifferent . Because that her femme was biological daughter of Megatron ( even accidentally ) and was a former organic garbage . Magnus also cited a phrase from Star Trek that the need of many outweighs the need of the few or one.<p>

Jazz get sad . Electra was his friend . She was his best friend's sparkmate. Was like a sister in law to him . He treated her daughters as if they were his nieces . Jazz didn't curse Sentinel . He respects the command chair (except when those who are dear to him are in great danger ) , he is a ninjabot and a gentleman . Jazz has experience. He knows that Electra will die if the containment plan is brought to the letter . It's time to pull some strings .

Jazz met secretly with Dai Atlas . They planned a rescue group to Electra . They would all ninjabots . Almost all . Prowl would be spared . Besides being more fragile , he could be used as a target to achieve Electra . Or vice versa . Although , most ninjabots were the Elite , they could participate in this mission. Jazz would use his position as second in command for this. Certainly , some of these ninjas would climb to recapture decepticons .

Regardless of how it was, they also lead to order find kunoichi kidnapped . And those who were not scheduled , would also be sent . The priority of cyberninjas would capture Megatron and Schockwave . And rescue Electra . That Primus protect them ! For they know not even will return alive to home . "  
>Next chapter : the ninjabots meeting.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana P.O.V.  
>One day it would be quiet became a nightmare . Dangerous decepticons escaped from prison . They say a autobot was taken . Dai Atlas convened an urgent meeting between ninjabots .<br>Were almost everyone . I'm just giving miss my parents and Uncle Jazz . This is normal . My parents , sometimes, are a long time mission.  
>The atmosphere was very heavy. I feel that a wall will crumble after this lecture. As if my world was never the same .<br>Dai Atlas begins to talk. He explains in the escape of the Decepticons under the betrayal of Wheelie . He says most of the ninja in the Elite should be scaled to recapture decepticons . Those who are not elites or are not in the recapture will fulfill a mission under the leadership of Commander Jazz . Which is currently in a meeting with Magnus . The scaled to recapture if they can help , if only briefly , that mission will have his gratitude .  
>" And what would this mission sensei ? " Said Tap Out .<br>" Femmebots and mechs , one of our kidnapped by Megatron . Elite is doing little relevance to this case . It is just another soldier. No, gentlemen and ladies , it is not . It is less one piece in gear . We are ninjabots . Each of us has his importance from lowest to highest . Took our companion Electra whose real name is Sari Sumdac . Our mission is to rescue her alive . Or at least her remains . "  
>Dai Atlas stopped talking .<br>My optical darkened . The energon froze in my veins . I could hear my sister screaming and crying . My body would crumple to the ground. Springer sustained me . My world fell apart completely . They took my mother . My dear mother . Tears stream down my facial component. My dear mother . Damn . Damn . Megatron , Unicron 's children . Damn . They pulled me out of the room . Springer is on my side . Moonracer joined us . Soon after , Dai Atlas sensei came . He asked to be alone with me .  
>He sat beside me .<br>"I 'm sorry for what happened to your mother . I lost my parents in a violent manner . I understand how you feel . "  
>At least someone understands what I 'm going through. I knew this day would come . My parents are agents of the Elite . I know they could die . I just did not know when . Speaking of which , where's my dad ?<br>" Dai Atlas - sensei , where is my father ? "  
>" Your father is safe , puppy . He's still in shock . It is understandable . He's not the mission . He can be used as a target to reach your mother . And the converse is true . "<br>I would ask for more details of the mission when we were interrupted by Mayara :  
>"Hey , sis ! Ready to kill Decepticons and bring Mom back? "<br>She has no way at all . In a moment she cries . And other , she jumps like a earthquake.  
>" Whoa there , missy . Revenge leads nowhere . Come on and join us. " Said sensei .<br>Mayara sat next to sensei . So he was between the two of us .  
>" Mariana and Mayara , I understand that you are sad . But, you have to be strong now . You are on a rescue mission. Let's you, me, Flare up , Moonracer , Springer and Wing . Whether Jazz get more people there will be more . Our priority is to rescue your mother . But if we have to kill or capture decepticons , we will. You are young . With little experience . Become easy targets . But I trust in you . I can not promise safety or come back alive. If you want to quit, do so now . "<br>Quitting is not an option . Let's bring the mother back. Dead or alive . If not , we will take revenge . Mayara and I agreed to go. We received permission to go home and say goodbye to Dad. Let the operation. Here we , us! "  
>Next chapter : Sari among the Decepticons . Megatron 's plan begins .<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sari P.O.V.

" I must have received a very loud knock on my head . I do not know how long I was unconscious . Just know that I woke up strapped to a laboratory table . Least , so it seems . Great, I'll turn an experiment in enemies servos and then they will kill me . Before i would have rather died . I 'll bet turn guinea pig in the Schockwave s servos. He escaped from prison . And Megatron will love it . Not by my person . But it is by my sparkmate , who was instrumental in the defeat of the evil leader. And reaching to me , it affects my Prowlie . I hope he did not suffer much while torturing me . I feel sorry for our children . And my father . Probably , I never see the light . How I wonder to know processor over matter . But I'm still in the grounds . Damn . I 'm seeing many instruments at a nearby table . Knowing the fame of schockwave , i I wonder what will happen.

Suddenly , a door opens . Two mechs come. Is Megatron and Schockwave. Is my end. Goodbye, cruel world. Primus, I thank you for the years lived.  
>Schockwave sit in a corner. Megatron approaches. He stares at me with his optical red. There is a sinister aura that covers him . A black aura.<br>"Megatron, because this delay. Why not just kill me?"  
>"Who said I would kill you, my daughter? Daddy has better plans for you."<br>Damn. He knows i'm his daughter. Accidentally, but i'm his daughter. Now screwed, same everything.  
>"And what do you want Megatron ? Will you wash my mind? And then use me against the autobots? And then will dismiss me?<p>

The sinister leader stared at me before speaking .  
>He laughed and shook his head :<br>"Do not worry , dear . Obviously we have to clear your mind of that dirt autbot . But , we will give you an update as you have never seen before . Schockwave , bring the images ."  
>Schockwave picked up a datapad and projected a hologram . There was a yellow femme seeker .<br>" Lady Sari , this will be your update . Let's turn you into a femme seeker . Madam , you are too small for a Decepticon femme . Your color scheme is kept. With all due respect , my lady , your color scheme is beautiful . Certainly , there are plenty mechs wishing your spark. "  
>"In addition to wash my processor , turned me seeker , you will kill my sparkmate ? " I cried indignantly.<br>" No, little one . Daddy banned all of what killed him . I want to see him die of heartbreak seeing you killing autobots . Died best there is . Don't worry with my granddaughters . Once this is all over , if they are alive , you 'll see them again .

" Then , my lady , can we start? " Schockwave said with a smile on face component.  
>" You seem really excited . " I said .<br>" Oh , my lady , has been a long time since I do not do this kind of operation .I Promise will not hurt anything . I have with me the best anesthetics . Will be a success. "  
>" Dear daughter , trust capable servos of schockwave . Is there anything I can do for you ? "<br>" Keep your subordinates away from my daughters . I will kill anyone who rape them . "  
>" Daughter , you can stay calm . I am a destroyer . But i am against rape. Shockwave , what happens when a Decepticon is caught raping ? "<br>" Well , my lord , he is tortured with surgical removal of the interface cable . Without anesthesia. Doing again, is killed by cosmic rust. "  
>" Saw, daughter . No need to get worried. Good surgery. "<p>

So Megatron withdrew . Schokwave injected anesthetic in me . I slept soon . Surely that no autobot will be safe after I wake up. Primus that protect us all. War is coming . "

Schockwave P.O.V.  
>" Hours and hours were working. A part of the mind was quick cleaning. Just put my reprogramming chips . They work like a charm. Took rebuilding the frame of Lady Sari. Became a good job. She is beautiful. Going be a good contribution the cause. I hope she lasts enough. When she wake up , will be full of questions. It is great that I can wash even more her processor. And it starts "Yellow bird" operation! "<p>

Note :

Sari fell into the hands of the decepticons. A young femme con is emerging. Run autobots! No one is safe.  
>In the next chapter, the beginning of the autobot counterattack.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update, but it was laziness and not college that delayed me. I'm sorry if I take with this fic. But I'll try to finish yes.

Chapter 4  
>Narrator P.O.V.<br>" The ninjabots were assembled for the rescue operation . A small group was assembled . The teams were as follows :  
>First team : Flare up , Moonracer ;<br>Second team : Drift , Wing and Mayara ;  
>Third team : Springer and Dai Atlas;<br>Fourth team : Warpath and Mariana .  
>Mayara was to stay with Warpath . But the tank autobot refused with a thousand excuses. He claimed inexperience and rebellious behavior from the young femme . In part , this is true. But the young kunoichi needed someone experienced on her side . Could not stay with her sister , as Warpath wanted . So Dai Atlas left Mayara with Drift and Wing . Drift hadn't great experience too. But there was an odd number of cyberninjas and should have a trio . At least , the Wing is an experienced teacher . And Mayara is a friend of the two . Warpath can not complain too much about Mariana . Of course he did not want someone with little experience. But at least she was quiet and not bother him much . The problem is that the girl reminded him of something that really bothered him .<p>

The first mission was to probe territory. Nothing attacks . Unless it was impossible to escape from assault . Each team left in small capsules of flight . That led to the maximum of three autobots . The goal was to find the hideout of the Decepticons . Any Decepticon should be observed . It could be a clue to the hideout . Of course , putting as much concern not to be seen . And also activating the field of invisibility capsule . Well , Warpath and Mariana were scouring signals . They were there hours looking for clues . It was an awkward silence inside the capsule. Mariana knows her must laconic when she is near the Warpath . She knows why. It is because the ninja tank doesn't like her father . It is understandable . Warpath caught Prowl trying to steal the dojo . And red bot was disgusted to see someone run away from war , as a denial to protect the breed . But the time has passed . Prowl has become a great ninja and an Elite tank equal to the bot . But the bitterness remained . And it stretched a little for the rest of the family . With Sari and Mayara , Warpath was only critical to impulsive behavior, but he did not talk much about it . With Mari own , he had no complaints , but did not like talking to her because he had the sense to see a young femme Prowl when looking at the kunoichi .

So were Warpath and the femme that he does not like looking were in the same capsule without talking to each other in silence for hours. Then they caught a signal of Blitzwing.  
>They followed him and saw the Decepticon with triple personality enter into a fortress. The pair circled the place . It was a large asteroid . Blitzwing was seen going into a crater . Mari wrote down the coordinates of the asteroid and crater. She landed the ship with Warpath . Descended and began to probe the site . With much care and thought , went to the entrance of the crater. Exchanged a couple of words and advanced . Always ace shadows and dodging the drones guarding the site.<p>

They both stopped and hid when they saw Sari chatting with Oil Slick . To the shock of two Sari was bigger and in the body of a seeker femme . And not to mention the red optical and Decepticon symbol. Mari knows that her mother did not become a decepticon she wanted. Probably she had changed hers processor. By commlink way , Warpath agreed to it. However , Sari was not his biggest concern . Is Oil Slick . If the Decepticon ninja handle them, they will be contaminated with cosmic rust. And they will be left to die by the enemies . Warpath is very angry . He has to control himself. He hates Oil Slick more than Lockdown. For more than Lockdown killed his master , he was just a neutral who lived for money and nothing else . Never joined the Decepticons . Oil Slick not . He fled the dojo and joined the enemy. A traitor . A horrid traitor.

Mari was distraught . As her mother was not aware of her actions , she was still her mother. And had a decepticon shamelessly flirting with her . And she is showing interested . Mari hates vengeance . But she swore to that bastard to take advantage of her mother, she will kill him. Neither she loses her life in the process . Luckily , Oil Slick follows another path and separates of Sari . Warpath and Mari still following her .  
>But , not wanting wanting , Mari makes a noise and draws attention of seeker femme . This turns and notices the autobots . Luckily , she did not scream for other decepticons . But , she attacks them. Mari and Warpath manage to escape and exit for the capsule . But Sari hits the mech . Mari has trouble loading him . He is too heavy for her . Her only advantage is to have a cloaking device . So she can enter the capsule and escape with him senseless .<p>

After the escape of the two Autobots , Sari will report the matter to Megatron . Who does she think he is a dedicated father who sought her for many years and saved her from the autobot den. She shows pictures of autobots and says that smote the mech . Megatron is satisfied. Even with the double trail . First , because one was hurt. And second, because Sari did not recognize her own daughter . This means that Megatron 's plan worked .

Later , in ninja's ship ... All ninjas that mission had returned to the ship they were using . It wasn't a great ship. But , it was reasonable for a rescue mission and operation. Courtesy of Autobot Jazz that had given Dai Atlas a ship for quite some time. Because you never know when ninjabots brothers need to be rescued without the help of the Elite.

Warpath was resting in the med bay . He was lucky that his injuries were not large. And that Moonracer had been a nurse. Mariana gave an account of the mission to Dai Atlas . She is upset and angry . To see his mother with great bodily and mental changes . And the target of lust of a Decepticon . As if she were single . Mari is sick . Not only for her, but the pain that her dad should to feel right now. The sensei asked her to rest. But, before she went to see Warpath . ... She realized he rested . Moonracer said that the damage was not great , but he needs rest . The green femme left her alone with his teammate .

She sat down side of the berth . "I 'm sorry that my mistake has warm you . Probably , I think you will not hear me . And if you listen , you will ignore like always. Excuse me , I'll be more careful next time. I'm not gonna let my feelings dominate my processor . Goodnight , mate. " She withdrew . Only she did not know the mech pretended to sleep . And when the femme withdrew , he left a tear fall . "


End file.
